C'andor fic
by Andreasfan94
Summary: P'andor was out of control so Caesar had to stop him from doing that.


"BOOM!"

There was an explosion that came out of nowhere that could've destroyed everything. It was only almost at the end of October when the hurricane was coming to the states and it cutted out the power, the heat, the gas, everything.

Plumbers were on the lookout for any alien invasions and damages due to the hurricane BUT… there's the only house that has power due to the fact it ran on the generator and of course, every building that still has power.

Caesar and Cooper were looking at the damages while the tall, 5'2 chick who has brown glasses with a beautiful brown hair tied up in a ponytail who was looking out for everyone on the team until they heard the explosion coming from the power lines

"Dude, what the lump was that?"

IT'S COMING FROM THE POWER LINES, WE BETTER CHECK IT OUT" Magister Pateiliday shouted

All the plumbers were rushing out to check out the power lines and all they found was a walking radioactive nuclear alien who was once a criminal on his home planet that went by the name of P'andor that teamed up with a handsome looking red 1998 Monte Carlos named Chase who were about to take up the whole planet and make the Pryopistan-B take everything and take it out on somebody else who was his loved one that really loves sciences and likes to study things that involved nanites which his brother, Rex has.

"Look! P'andor and Chase is taking everything and now P'andor is up to no good, better figure out what's with him before he takes it out on others" Upgrade shouted with a urgent look on his expression

Caesar went over to Upgrade with a crazy look on his face and replied, "WTF? That's not the P'andor I know and love!" "what the freaking hell is going on?"

Rex showed up with the boogie pack and flied everywhere "seriously? That guy is gonna go psycho with all the power he has taken before Sandy cut off everyone's power and stuff"

Lodestar glared at one of the plumber with a confused look "maybe he's PMSing like a bitch?

Goop said "Dude, really? I think U listened way too much to Hot N Cold"

"Can't help it, but I think that P'andor is seriously on his-"

The brown haired plumber replied "that's gonna be it, I was like that when I seriously took over my stepmom's and drained all her energy while I was going psycho so I think that's what's up with him and now if U think I'm a science dictionary, think again or else you're gonna ask someone like Azmuth since he's Mr. Know it all."

Later in the middle of the night, Rook heard something what looks like a loud noise and went outside.

"Rook, where do you think you're going?"

He replied "outside, I heard a loud noise"

"If you're going outside, lemme grab my coat and my ears so we'll check out the whole crap"

Feedback has snuck out of the house with his little yellow friend who has the same powers as a Nosedeenian but has a different feature who went by the name Sparky.

"This is gonna be epic, but we can't let them see us" Feedback whispered to Sparks

Sparky nodded with a happy look

Caesar went with his brother Rex to take a look and looked at P'andor and Chase with mixed feelings about the whole thing

Rook came down with a chick who totally looks 11 or 15 but is actually 17.

"Caesar, I can have someone get Chase's boyfriend down there because I already checked the battery level and the pointer showed me it's pointing at 8 which means the battery is already dead"

"aw fuck, really?"

"uh yeah, I grabbed Upgrade's multimeter to check out the level, Mr. Science lover."

*Rook facepalms*

Rex replied, "speaking of the little guy, where is he anyways? He can fix everything with the electrokensis."

Sparky went out and flied everywhere like a maniac on drugs happily

Cesar shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down lil guy, we're only getting you to recharge that battery!"

Ship showed up with Nathaniel while Ship was telling him something about Chase when he was all like "Ship Ship Ship Ship!"

The plumbers were sorting out the problem with the other two's boyfriends so they settled it.

Caesar showed up with a suit that protects him from having radiation on him and replied, "Dude, this is not cool, you're hurting people and especially me. I thought you love me, what is it with you P'andor?" "What about the Alpha Nanite? He's our son, remember?" "Think of the fun things we all did and now you're walking out on me?"

P'andor looked at Caesar with a sad expression and teared up. Tears of sadness and depression going on around at the same time.

"Caesar?"

"Yes"

"I love you so much"

Caesar had a happy look on his face "Really?"

"Yes, yes I do" P'andor said with a desperate look "I'm sorry about what happened." "I promise that I will never ever ever leave your side again."

The 2 couples stood 2gether and made things the way it was…

"**Baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here  
I don't know  
if you feel the way I do  
if you leave, I'm gonna find you"**


End file.
